1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a magnetic detector able to detect the rotating position of a magnetic moving body by using a magnetoelectric converting element.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in patent literature 1, the conventional magnetic detector using the magnetoelectric converting element has a magnetic moving body having a shape for changing a magnetic field, a magnet, and a processing circuit section. The magnet is arranged so as to be opposed to the magnetic moving body, and is magnetized in the rotating axis direction of the magnetic moving body. In the processing circuit section, first to fourth magnetic resistance segments are integrally constructed and are arranged at a predetermined interval in the rotating direction of the magnetic moving body. The first and second magnetic resistance segments constitute a bridge circuit, and the third and fourth magnetic resistance segments constitute a bridge circuit.
The magnetic field from the magnet applied to each magnetic resistance segment is changed by rotating the magnetic moving body. As its result, the resistance value of each magnetic resistance segment is changed correspondingly to the shape of the magnetic moving body, and a differential amplifying output of a middle point output of the first and second magnetic resistance segments, and a middle point output of the third and fourth magnetic resistance segments is obtained. This differential amplifying output is then shaped in waveform, and a final output signal corresponding to the shape of the magnetic moving body can be obtained.
[Patent literature 1] JP-A-2004-109113 (paragraphs 0007-0010 and FIGS. 3 and 4).
In the above conventional magnetic detector, the differential amplifying output is dispersed by dispersion of the resistance value of the magnetic resistance segment, dispersion of a temperature coefficient of the magnetic resistance segment, or position dispersion generated at an assembly time, etc. As its result, a problem exists in that dispersion is generated in the final output.